Several asphaltic ridge shingles of various shape and folding patterns have been proposed for covering peaks of pitched or gabled roofs to provide a pleasing appearance which simulates more expensive roofing material. (The term "ridge shingle" is used herein in a broad sense to refer to ridge shingles, hip shingles and the like, and it is understood that the term applies to all such roofing covers.) For example, Freiborg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,294, teaches a tapered asphalt ridge cover comprising a plurality of folds perpendicular to, and approximately midway down the longitudinal axis of the ridge cover with a fold at the front end to produce a small lip and asphalt adhesive on the lower surface of the front end. Poplin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,771, teaches a ridge cover with first and second tapered portions in which the cover is formed by folding the unit such that the second tapered portion overlaps the first tapered portion.
Pressutti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,711, teach a ridge cover composed of a particular composition containing a flexibility additive in which the roofing sheet is folded back on itself twice in the intermediate portion of the sheet so as to form a thickened portion midway the length of the sheet with thinner sections extending forwardly and rearwardly from the thickened portion. The ridge cover further comprises a T-shaped slit extending through the thickened portion of the unit.
For the most part, such ridge shingles are cut from asphaltic sheets to provide shingle units having tapered side portions, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,471,801; 5,375,388; 5,247,771 and 4,434,589. However, manufacture of these units poses several problems, predominantly associated with the cutting operation in continuous in-line manufacturing processes. Tapered edges are difficult to cut since the tapered edge tends to "walk" when contacted with the cutting blade. This induces tearing at the cutting site and introduces a degree of non-uniformity among the shingle units produced. The manufacture of these may further be wasteful of materials due to the angled nature of the units.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome this difficulty and to produce improved ridge shingles having relatively uniform edges resistant to tear and deformation. Another object of this invention is to provide a thickened ridge which is resistant to wind uplift. Another object of the invention is to provide a convenient indicator for uniform overlapping of a succeeding shingle unit during installation of a roof ridge. Another object of this invention is to provide for the manufacture of such improved ridge shingles by economical and commercially feasible methods, both in batch processes and continuous in-line processes. Another object of the invention is to provide a shingle which can simulate the aesthetic appearance of wood shingles, but without the problems associated with wood shingles, such as building code restrictions and flammability.